More Than Family Love
by Jalex Fan
Summary: Alex has had forbidden feelings for, so she decides to tell him. How will he respond? Jalex. Two-Shot
1. Part I

A/N: This is one of the stories I said I was writing. It took longer than I thought to write, but I finally finished it. This Part I of II. Enjoy : -)

* * *

Wizards of Waverly Place

**More Than Family Love, Part I**

Alex took a breath and entered Justin's room. As was her way she didn't bother to knock.

She found Justin on his bed with his back to the wall. He had five open spell books on his bed and had another one in his hands.

"Hey Justin," said Alex, feeling rather nervous, which was unlike her. "What are doing?"

"I'm studying. Haven't you ever hear of knocking?" Justin responded without removing his eyes from his book.

Alex stood there, staring at Justin, thinking about how she was going him how she felt about him.

When Justin didn't hear a clever comeback from Alex, he looked away from his book to find Alex staring at him.

When Alex realized that Justin had stopped reading his book and was now looking at her, she looked away, blushing a bit.

_Weird_, thought Justin. _Why does she seem nervous? She's been acting strange for the last few days, usually when I'm around, _Justin thought, feeling confused.

Justin got off his bed and stood in front of Alex, staring at her.

_Damn! She's so beautiful. Her chocolate curls, her dark brown eyes, her inviting soft, pink, and pouty lips. That amazing body of hers; it just makes me want to push her up against the wall- I should stop thinking like this. She's my sister. That's why I've sent my time the last few weeks studying so much. So I wouldn't think about her so much, especially like this._

"Um, do you want to tell me something, Alex"

"Yeah, I do," replied Alex, sounding nervous. "You would say that you family love me, right?"

"Yeah, of course. You are my sister after all," answered Justin. _I wish that you weren't, then these feelings I have for you wouldn't be so wrong._

"Unfortunately," Justin then added jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny Justin." _Why does he have to be so cute?, _thought Alex to herself. _If he weren't so cute I wouldn't have these feelings for him._

_Who am I kidding? His looks aren't the only reason I'm in love with him._

"Do you?" asked Justin.

"What?" said Alex as she came out of her thoughts.

"Do you...family love me too?" he repeated. Justin felt a bit strange asking Alex this question.

Alex was caught off guard by this question. She didn't expect Justin to ask her that.

"No, I don't," replied Alex.

"But, I'm your brother," said Justin feeling hurt. Alex noticed the hurt in his voice.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I don't _family_ love you," Alex explained, putting emphasis on the word family.

"What the hell does that even mean?" asked Justin, starting to get annoyed with Alex.

"Ugh, for being the smart one, you sure can be a dumbass at times. What I mean is that I love you, more than a brother."

Justin just stood there, stunned by Alex's revelation. He only had one thought, _She loves me too._

After about a minute of silence, Justin began to speak, to Alex's relief. "Alex, you can't be in love with me. I'm your brother, it's wrong." _I'm such a fucking hypocrite. I can be in love with her, but she can't be in love with me._

"I know, but I'm SO in love with you," replied Alex. "Do you feel the same way about me? Are you in love with me too?" asked Alex.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I don't." _Why the fuck did I just lie to her? _Justin thought angrily to himself.

_It was the right to do, _Justin heard his conscience say. _Probably, but I love her more than anything. I don't like lying to her like this, _replied Justin. _Like I said it was the right thing to do.  
_

"Y-You don't," said Alex in a cracked voice. Justin looked at Alex's face, tears were forming in her eyes. _I'm the older brother, I'm suppose to watch over her and protect her, not hurt her._

Alex lowered her head, then turned to the door. Justin saw tears streaking down her cheeks as she turned.

As Alex was walking toward the door she whispered something to herself under her breath. Justin managed to hear what she said, which was: "I'm s-so stupid. D-Did I really expect him to be in l-love with me too, especially how much I make f-fun of him."

When Alex was two feet away from the door she suddenly stopped. She began to speak, with her back still toward Justin, "I'm s-so sorry if I disturbed y-you. If you w-want to u-use the mind erase s-spell, I'll understand."

_I can't take it anymore. I can't take seeing her like this anymore. Screw you conscience, I'm going to tell her the truth, like I should have done from the very beginning. _

As she was reaching for the door knob, Justin grabbed her wrist and turned her toward him. "I have to tell you the truth Alex." Justin took a deep breath and continued. "I-I lied to you, I'm really sorry that I did that. The truth is, that I AM in love with you. I love you more than anybody I have ever loved. I never thought I could love someone this much."

"If that's true, th-then why did y-you lie?" asked Alex. Even though she was still crying she sounded unbelievably cute when she said that.

"I...don't know. I thought I had to. This is incest after all and it's illegal. We could even go to prison for this. We could be taken from Mom and Dad or something. What if we're-" Justin was interrupted as he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Justin was taken aback by this.

"You talk too much," Alex said as she pulled back from Justin.

Justin smiled and said, " I should do that more often. Especially, if that's how you're going to shut me up."

Justin started to lean in to kiss her back, but she stopped him. "Justin?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say that, I... love you."

"I love you too." Justin then pulled Alex in for a hug. He released the hug and both of them looked into each other's eyes. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

*End of Part I*

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to upload Part II on Saturday. I would like to thank those who read and/or reviewed my previous story "Rock 'n' Roll" lifestyle. Don't forget to review. : -)


	2. Part II

A/N: Here it is. Part dos (That's Spanish for two). Like always, enjoy : -)

* * *

Wizards of Waverly Place

**More Than Family Love, Part II**

Justin and Alex were lying on his bed. (No. They didn't do what you think they did. Get your minds out of the gutter). Justin had his right arm behind his head. His left hand was stroking Alex's hair. Alex was next to Justin. Her head was on his chest. Her left hand was on his abs.

They had been talking for the last hour. Okay, they talked for five minutes and then started to make out. They began to talk again ten minutes ago.

"When did you start to fall in love with me?" Alex asked Justin.

"Um, let me see. I started to fall in love with you when I taught you how to fly the magic carpet," Justin answered.

Alex looked up at Justin and said, "For that long. You taught me how to fly the magic carpet, like a year ago."

"How about you?" asked Justin as he looked down at his beautiful Alex.

"Probably around the same time."

"In retrospect, it was a little too romantic for a brother and sister. I mean, it was just you and me, flying through New York City under a full moon. Yeah, brothers and sisters always do that." Justin said sarcastically.

Alex separated from Justin and sat on the bed Indian style, with her back to the wall. "What does this make us? Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Alex.

Justin also sat Indian style on the bed. "Do you want it to mean that, because I do?"

Alex looked down, blushing and replied, "Yeah, I do."

"Okay then, I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend."

"I have another question," said Alex.

"Someone sure has a lot of questions today." Justin touched her nose lightly with his finger.

"Shut up," said Alex playfully.

"Okay, shoot."

"How do you think Mom and Dad would react if they found out about us? And, what do you think they would do?"

"How would they react? Obviously, they would be angry. Dad would yell at us. Probably, at you first. Because you know, it's you. When he realizes it's both of us, he'd probably say what the hell is wrong with us. Mom would be ashamed of us. She would be crying and wouldn't want to look at us. What would they do? I think they would kick us out. Maybe they'd disown us or something like that. If we're lucky they won't call the cops on us." Justin finished.

Alex gulped and felt a shiver go down her spine after hearing what Justin said.

"I don't care what they do to us, as long as I have you, everything will be okay."

"You really mean that?" asked Alex.

"Yeah you're my girl and I love you."

Alex crawled toward Justin and sat on his lap and she put her arms around his neck. They both got surprised at how perfectly she fit on his lap. Justin put his hands on Alex's hips and said, "If you feel something hard poking you, don't blame me. Blame yourself for being so damn HOT!" He leaned in and kissed her.

"You know, sitting here in your lap gave me an idea of something FUN we can do. If you know what I mean. You could just lay down and I could do all the 'work'."

Justin just squinted, trying to figure out what Alex meant. Seeing that Justin didn't know what she meant, she started to do suggestive movements, mostly bouncing up and down on his lap, to help him figure it out.

Seeing this, Justin finally understood. "Oh, oooh. You mean sex." Justin whispered the word sex. "Not that violating my little sister doesn't sound like fun, which it does, but I don't know about that. Aren't we moving a bit too fast Alex?"

"What do you mean we're moving too fast? Justin, we've known each other all our lives. I know you better that anybody else. I know that you like to collect dolls, I mean action figures. I know that you like Captain Jim Bob Sherwood. Like I found out today, you love me more than anything. Also, I found out that you're an incest loving freak," she added jokingly.

"I guess you're right about that. But, I think we should wait. I'm afraid that you could get pregnant if we do it right now. Mom and Dad would definitely kill us if that ever happened. Lets do it when we have protection. We should make it romantic when we finally decide to do it."

"If I got pregnant with your child, I wouldn't care. I think we would be great parents, if you ask me. If that did happen, she would have both our personalities. She would be fun, like me and she would be smart just like her daddy." Alex leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"She?" said Justin said after he and Alex stopped kissing.

"Yeah, I want a baby girl. I even have a name for her, Mary Lux Russo."

"That's a beautiful name."

Alex got off Justin's lap and stood up, stretching. Justin did the same. She looked at the clock, it read 3:00 P.M. "When are Mom and Dad coming home?"

"In about four hours."

"What can we do for four hours?" She looked at Justin with a smirk.

Justin knew what she was thinking, or more correctly, what she was still thinking. "Alex, I already told you, when we're ready. Anyways, I wouldn't be able to hold out for four hours."

"Fine," said Alex. She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "But, what the hell are we going to do then."

"We could watch a movie," suggested Justin.

"Do you have one in mind?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I do. _Dracula Vs. The Wolfman: 3-D _and it's the _Extended and Uncut Edition."_

" That sounds like fun. I didn't know my man had that movie. I heard that movie is really good."

Suddenly, Justin pulled Alex in for a hug. "What was that for?" Alex asked, amused.

"For being the coolest girlfriend ever." Justin responded. He released Alex and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to make some popcorn. You can't watch a movie without any popcorn," he answered. "Can you grab the movie? It's in my desk." As Justin was about to leave his room, he jumped up and hit the top of the door frame with his hand. When he landed back on the floor he said, "My girlfriend is the coolest and the hottest!" He then headed to the kitchen.

Alex shook her head smiling. "That's my new boyfriend? He's such a dork, but he's my hot dork." She went to Justin's desk, opened the drawer and pulled out the DVD. She then left the room and followed her man to the living room.

When the popcorn was done and they had put in the movie, they both sat on the orange couch together. They cuddled next to each other, with a blanket over them. Justin grabbed the remote and pressed play on the Main Menu. They considered this their first real date.

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it, didn't enjoy it. Let me know by reviewing. Thanks, until next time. : -)


End file.
